Danganronpa: Despair Hidden Behind the Veil
}} Danganronpa: Despair Hidden Behind The Veil is a story in the works by . Similar to the main Danganronpa series, this takes place in a killing game. But, this Killing Campus Life will be thrust upon the School for the Prestigious' Class 89, with Monokuma returning as headmaster while a elusive mastermind manipulates them all. To add more interest, the writer will add new and interesting plot twists such as: returning members of a previous computer based killing game where one had to kill the other, new debate styles, etc. More will be revealed as the story continues. The story takes place in a POV perspective to make the reader feel like they are the character that is talking The story is currently complete, but the writer has already started the sequel, Danganronpa: Despair Hidden Behind the Curtain Summary The Students of Class 89 arrive to the School for the Prestigious, hope in their eyes. But as soon as they pass the entrance hall, they wake up to find out that Monokuma has put them into a new killing game. But unknown to them, the mastermind hides among them with the mindset that despair will reign once more and there is nothing Class 89 can do......or is there. Cast As of this point, the writer has not made any character drawing as the story is still in its beginning stages. Setting The Setting is in the School for the Prestigious, a rather large school that is as large as a small college campus. After each trial concludes, new areas open up. It takes ideas from the previous locations but adds new places to make it feel unique. Chapter List Trivia * All characters featured are current and previous OCs that the author and his friend had made. They have been re branded as they are now. these are their original incarnations ** Sun Lei was originally Sunaxit, a member of Organization 13 ** Elle Romanova was originally Ellexchi, another member of Organization 13 ** Eric Fotistikó was originally Eric Angelo, member of team VIBE of RWBY ** Vixen Liselotte was originally Vixen Renard, Leader of Team VIBE ** Jason Dean Rey was originally from the musical Heathers but was rebranded as JD, Student at Hogwarts. ** Dragomir Valanov was originally Dragomir Heart, Slytherin Student. ** Alyss Amherst was originally Alyss Heart, Dragomir's twin sister. ** Chen Soineko was originally Prince Chen, son of the Emperor of China for Disney's Descendants. ** Coralia Blackwood was originally Princess Coralia, daughter of Ariel, and Chen's love interest. ** Yuki Desmond was originally Yuki Tsukino, a student at Ouran Academy and Hostess of the Host Club. ** Shiro Kirenai was originally Shiro Idiana, Leader of Team ICRS of RWBY ** Seraphina Kingsley was originally Seraphina Columbine Idiana, Shiro's wife and Member of Team ICRS ** Michiko Hamada and Kosuke Ogami were in the first danganronpa story the writer wrote with his friend, taking place during the Killing School Trip of Super Danganronpa 2. ** Mona Von Liza, Hidden Phantom and Ace Queensland were made for this story, as the writer would rather not kill more OCs off.